Related disclosures are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,062, entitled “COMPOSITE MATERIAL FOR FABRICATION OF SAILS AND OTHER ARTICLES,” which was issued on Nov. 28, 1995; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,568, entitled “MATERIAL FOR THE FABRICATION OF SAILS” which was issued on Aug. 2, 1994; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/168,912, filed Jun. 24, 2011 entitled “WATERPROOF BREATHABLE COMPOSITE MATERIALS FOR FABRICATION OF FLEXIBLE MEMBRANES AND OTHER ARTICLES,”; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/197,741, filed Aug. 3, 2011 entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR THE TRANSFER OF COLOR AND OTHER PHYSICAL PROPERTIES TO LAMINATE COMPOSITE MATERIALS AND OTHER ARTICLES”, the contents of all of which are hereby incorporated by reference for any purpose in their entirety.
This invention relates to improved flexible composite systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for quickly and economically producing high-quality engineered-composite materials exhibiting enhanced “stretch” properties, or modulus attained, or rebound ability. Such composites would be of benefit within many technical fields.
Further, this invention relates to providing improved monofilament-related products, methods, and equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to providing systems for design and manufacture of products using the technologies and useful arts herein taught and embodied. Even more particularly, this invention provides improvements in efficiently controlling properties of fabric-related products, including but not limited to: weight, rigidity, penetrability, waterproof-ability, breathability, color, mold-ability, cost, customizability, flexibility, package-ability, etc., including desired combinations of such properties.
In the past, there has been difficulty in achieving desired combinations of such properties, especially with regard to fabric-related products like clothing and shoes, camping and hiking goods, comfortable armor, protective inflatables, etc.